emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8246 (30th August 2018)
As the Dingles come to terms with Charity's shock revelation, Noah learns about his new brother after overhearing Debbie talking to Ryan. In shock, he makes Charity chose between two of her sons. Plot Everyone is dumbfounded by Charity's revelation, especially Debbie who questions why Charity has never said anything about Ryan. Charity explains Ryan is Bails' son. Outside the factory, Manpreet's ex Dennis demands his car but Manpreet protests she bought it. Rishi wants to do whatever it takes to get Dennis off Manpreet's back so tells her to let Dennis have the car and he'll buy her a new one. The idea shocks both Manpreet and Jai. Manpreet states she can buy her own car. She throws Dennis the car keys and orders him to leave her alone. Charity, Debbie, Cain and Faith head into the backroom so they can discuss things in private. Charity tries to get Ryan to join them but Ryan refuses as he believes he isn't wanted. Nicola continues to make digs to Bernice about Daz. Bernice believes if she can't handle Daz at his worst, she doesn't deserve him at his best although Kerry comments this is Daz's best. Meanwhile, in the café, Daz scours the Hotten Courier website looking for a job. When Pearl spots Daz looking in her direction, she moves her bag which leads Daz to point out how hypocritical she's being. Harriet has an offer for Daz. Pete continues to learn Makaton to communicate with Leo. Rhona advises him to relax. Jai makes Rishi see that he's scaring Manpreet off by offering to buy her a car. Instead, Rishi offers Manpreet a loan of his car but Manpreet refuses. Before she leaves, she tells Rishi he's clearly more invested in their relationship than she is. Charity tells Debbie, Cain and Faith how she thought Ryan was dead then the police found him to get proof of what Bails had done to her. She states this isn't how she wanted it to come out but there was never a right time to tell them because of everything else that's going on. Debbie has no idea how to digest the news that she has another brother. Charity vows not to let Ryan feel unwanted again so begs Debbie to go out and meet Ryan properly but Debbie isn't sure she can cope with all this. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Sarah and Joe play video games. Sarah comments they've never spent this much time alone without Debbie which leads Joe to ask how she would feel if they spent more time together. Sarah gives her blessing for Joe to ask Debbie to move in. Dan pops by the salon and announces Daz has got himself a job. Dressed as a clown, Daz creeps up on Bernice which freaks her out and she ends p punching him in the face. Charity introduces Debbie and Ryan. Debbie apologizes about earlier and but tells him that him being her brother is not something she can deal with just now. Noah overhears Debbie calling Ryan her brother so Charity is forced to tell him that Ryan is his brother too. In shock, Noah walks off. Ryan encourages Charity to go after him. Vanessa has to pick up Johnny whilst Cain heads off to the hospital which leaves Debbie and Ryan alone. Bernice is horrified that Daz is considering doing another clown gig. When Dr Cavanagh walks into the café, an embarrassed Bernice tries to hide from him. Jai finds Manpreet at the bus stop and offers her a lift. Manpreet reluctantly accepts on condition that they don't talk about Rishi. Before Manpreet gets in the car, Jai explains Rishi is a gesture man and wanted to make things easier for her. Debbie tells Ryan more about Sarah. Ryan doesn't blame Charity to leaving him and comments she can't be that bad if Debbie is here. Debbie warns Ryan that Charity is selfish, frustrating, reckless, impulsive and dangerous at times but she wouldn't lose her for anything. The long lost siblings head inside to work things out together. In the bar, Bernice moans to Diane about Daz - she's concluded she has to dump him. When Noah eventually comes downstairs, Charity orders him to be upset with her not Ryan but Noah can't see past Bails being Ryan's father. Joe tries to ask for Sarah's blessing to propose to Debbie but is disturbed when Cain appears. Charity insists it doesn't matter who Ryan's dad is and tries to get Noah to meet his new brother properly but Noah refuses. Charity reiterates Ryan has done nothing wrong and she wants him here but Noah doesn't as he sees Ryan as a reminder of the awful things Bails did to his mum. Noah puts Charity in an impossible situation of choosing between two of her her sons. Ryan offers to leave but Charity won't let him. She tells Noah she can't lose Ryan again so Noah decides to go and stay with Joe. He grabs his bag and walks out... Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Manpreet - Rebecca Sarker *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson Guest cast *Dennis - Sam Barriscale Locations *The Woolpack - Bar, backroom, car park and residential corridor *Sharma & Sharma - Yard *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten General Hospital - Sarah's room *Hotten Road Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes